witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyria and Rivia
|Ruler = Monarchs of Lyria and Rivia |Head_of_government = Council of Peers |Military = Lyrian Army |Capital = Lyria (summer capital) Rivia (winter capital) |Official_language = Common Speech |Demonym = Lyrian/Rivianconsistent in books and games |Currency = Gulden |Religion = Nordling Pantheon * Melitele * Morrigan - Polish edition |Geo_map = Places Lyria.png |City_map = Lyria and Rivia - The Witcher 2.jpg }} Lyria and Rivia is a name used while referring to a confederation of realms in Dol Angra, composed primarily of Lyria and Rivia. Joined for the first time by King Berrik it collapsed and reorganized again a couple times more, which led to saying that "Lyria and Rivia were either at war with each other or conjoined by personal union."Travel to never-before-seen Kingdoms! History Early history While the region is said to have been populated since ancient times,Dynastic descriptions the majority of its inhabitants settled here in two waves: the first after the Six Years' War in the 9th century and the second in the 11th, both comprised mainly of war refugees and opponents of Temerian and Cintran rulers. Out of the several principalities and lordships, Lyria and Rivia became prominent. In Berrik of Lyria ascended the Rivian throne and proclaimed the confederation of both realms. About a generation or two later, King Egon's daughter Impecca married Prince Ceran of Cintra, forging a lasting alliance with the kingdom at the mouth of the Yaruga. One of Berrik's descendants on the throne of Rivia extended his influences to Angren and Riverdell. 13th century In the first half of the 13th century the kingdoms were conjoined once more via the marriage of then Princess Meve of Lyria to Rivia's king, Reginald. On becoming queen, Meve took care of ensuring that both nations had equal representation despite their differences. She continued to rule after her husband's death and became one of the most important political figures of the Northern Realms, considerable enough to attend secret meetings with the leaders of the Four Kingdoms. In July , during the Second Nilfgaard War, Lyria and Rivia were invaded and conquered by Nilfgaard without any formal declaration of war. After the Lyrian golpe, Meve fled and continued warfare in Aedirn and Angren. The kingdom was finally liberated some time around the Battle of Brenna or shortly beforehand. Further history Several centuries later, when the 13th century itself became considered antiquity, the exact location of Rivia became unknown but its coat of arms was remembered. National Emblems The most recent coat of arms of the Kingdom was composed of Rivian lozenges, Lyrian eagle and Cintran lions. Coat of arms of the earlier union consisted of Lyrian eagle to the right and a Rivian lozenge to the left.Stanislav KomárekStanislav likely did a mistake during drawing the COA. In heraldry, the left and right are "switched": the right or left is the right or left of the one who bears the shield rather of the one who look at it. As in case of coat of arms of Bremervoord, the Wiki's rendition here follows the description rather than the drawing. Original arms: Per pale, dexter Or an eagle Sable; sinister Argent a lozenge Gules. Recent arms: Quarterly, I and IV Azure three lions passant Or; II and III Argent three lozenges Gules; overall an inescutcheon Or an eagle Sable. Vector renditions=''The following illustrations have been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' |-|Stanislav Komárek=''The following illustration has been created by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's associate and translator.'' Geography and climate The realm is adjacent to the Yaruga river and is crossed by the Dol Angra valley. Rivia borders Mahakam to the west and its capital touches the mountain range's easternmost massif, Craag Ros hills. Lyria is famous for its picturesque mountains as well: many mages chose to settle there for their beauty. Valleys between the mountains are fertile, allowing cultivation of fruit and vegetables. Society and culture While Lyrians and Rivians share a large portion of history, they remain separate nations. Monarchs are assisted by the Council of Peers consisting of lords from both kingdoms. Apart from national differences there are also conflicts between humans and assimilated nonhumans; racial tensions are escalated due to competition the skilled dwarven smiths present to Rivian workers. Rivians speak the Common Speech with a specific accent unique to themselves. They are distinct enough to face prejudice in other Northern Realms such as Temeria or Aedirn, where they are considered thieves and derogatorily referred to as "Rivs". Lyrians, in turn, are considered good seasonal workers by citizens of wealthier, neighboring kingdoms. Economy Lyria is primarily agricultural. It produces delicious fruit, vegetables, meat, and wine. Its picturesque mountains are a good touristic location as well as home to many Nordling mages' summer villas. Rivia is rather industrial. Its fine workshops and smithies make weapons and wares lauded for quality and craftsmanship. Most of the country's income, however, comes from the assimilated dwarves living in ghettos. Military Rivians and Lyrians are considered one of the finest crossbowmen in the Continent. Prior to the start of the 2nd Northern-Nilfgaard war, Lyria and Aedirn had a combined army of approximately 35,000 soldiers. When the war began with Nilfgaard's invasion, they were only able to raise about 13,000, including 3,000 cavalry. In the early days of the invasion, a fifth of these forces were cut off in forts and fortresses. Part of the remaining troop had been withdrawn to defend the wing against light cavalry and Scoia'tael. The remaining army, about 6,000 soldiers that included 1,200 knights, was beaten in the first battle of Aldersberg. The state of the armed forces of Lyria and Rivia after the war may be determined at approximately 8,000 infantrymen who fought as a diversionary force during the last war with Nilfgaard. Notable Lyrians and Rivians Reigning monarchs * Berrik * Egon * Ceran and Impecca * Meve and Reginald Royal family * Rigoberta * Viviana * Hugo of Rivia * Villem * Anséisin The Witcher ''game series '''Other' * Nadia Esposito * Wirsing * Reynard Odo * Gascon Brossard Locations * Lyria * Rivia * Hawkesburn * Turnifen * Willowhain * Scala * Spalla * Gradobor * Cridam * Rastburg Castle * Dravograd * Wetterton * Kaveldun Gallery TB_lyria_panorama.jpeg|Panorama of Lyria Lyria.png|Map of Lyria Rivia.png|Map of Rivia References cs:Lyrie a Rivie de:Rivien el:Λύρια και Ρίβια es:Lyria y Rivia fr:Lyrie et Rivie it:Lyria e Rivia pl:Lyria i Rivia pt-br:Lyria e Rívia ru:Лирия_и_Ривия sk:Lyria a Rivia uk:Лирія і Рівія Category:Kingdoms Category:Unions